Exploding Fireworks
by loveinashadyplace
Summary: "Hermione Granger you are my one. The one who is my everything. Please don't doubt me." "Oh Harry", she sighed. "Its just...I don't... This isn't how its supposed to be. You are meant to be with Ginny and I'm supposed to be with Ron. I just think..." "Hermione" he interrupted. "Stop thinking...you may be surprised." A story of love, drama and a lot of twists and turns. Try it :)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello. Welcome to my story. This is my first story, but I am no stranger to fanfiction. I have been reading stories on this site for quite some time and I've finally worked up the nerve to create an account and to post something of my own :) I hope you all enjoy and please don't hesitate to review. I'd like to hear some thoughts and opinions even if some may be negative, I would like to hear it. Now for a little background This story will be a 3 part piece. I am going to keep it all together and just continue it within this title. Updates will be fairly often, I have the story outlined and plan on updating once to twice a week. This will be a Harry/Hermione pairing with a few side pairings. The first part takes place during the Horcrux hunt right as Ron leaves. Some things may be skipped as far as the original story line but only to keep this story moving. Now enough with my jibber jabber let the reading begin!

I took no part in the creation of the Harry Potter series. I am just another fan amongst many.

"He's gone..." Hermione said while coming back into the tent. "I can't believe he left...just like that". She sat at the table and placed her head in her hands.

"It will be ok.", I said while taking a seat next to her. Both shocked at their supposed best friend. Hermione sobs into her hands and Harry gently places a hand on her back trying to sooth her. She turns and buries her head in his shoulder while wrapping her arms around him for comfort. Harry completly unsure of how to handle a crying a girl let alone a crying Hermione, wraps his arms awkwardly around her while still sitting by her side and starts to pat her back. The anger he feels quicky turns to confusion and contentment as her sobs quiet down.

"What are we going to do?"she cries into his shoulder gripping his back as if he was going to leave as well.

"We will get through it and keep going, just as we've always done." he replies with a steel glint in his eyes.

A few days later, after mourning the betrayal of their friend, Harry and Hermione pack up and head off to a different place. Neither one spoke much, both to lost in their thoughts.

"_He was right. I have no clue as to what i am doing. I wish Dumbeldore would have been more specific or given us more to work with. How am I supposed to figure out where Voldemort hid his soul bits...let alone figure out objects he's hidden them in. It could be anything. How am I to destroy them? Ugh... _These same thoughts keep running through his head as he sits out in the night, watching in case of deatheaters or any other threats.

Sobs broke through his train of thought. '_Hermione.' _he sighed out loud. '_If only Ron hadn't left. Not that we'd be any further but at least we'd all be together. He may be a git but he's still my best mate. Poor Hermione... she doesn't even know.'_ Harry sighed again. Thinking back on a previous conversation with Ron the last time he saw the burrow.

"It's not that I don't love her...I do...just not in the way she wants me to. I mean there was a time sure when I've fancied myself in love with her. It's easy to fall in love with her and see a future. She's amazing really...but as much as I'd want to be the one for her, or as much as she wants me to be the one for her...i've learned that I'm not the one she _needs._", Ron stated as we were getting ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding

"I'm not sure I understand. You say you love her but aren't in love with her, but you say she's amazing and you can see a future with her but you're not who she needs? If two people wanted to be together wouldn't they I don't know be together?" I asked in confusion, while straightening his tie.

"Harry. It's...it's complicated. I just want her to be happy and I know I can't make her happy." he finished while tying his shoe.

"Shouldn't that be her choice?" I said while looking at Ron.

Ron stood from the bed and looked at Harry for a few moments before responding. He looked at Harry as though he felt sorry for him for not understanding.

"I may have the emotional range of a teaspoon but I know that I'm not in love with her and I know she's not in love with me whether she admits it or not. There may be a spark sure...but to make fireworks you need more than just a spark and she will figure that out eventually once she stops thinking so much." Ron said while moving to the door.

"I don't think Hermione will ever stop thinking." I said back while following him out the door.

Harry shook his head and sighed again. His thoughts moving to Ginny.

'I'm still not quite sure what he means about fireworks. I didn't feel anything when I kissed Cho. With Ginny sure it feels great when I'm with her. She knows me and listens to what I have to say and the kisses we've shared have been fantastic. I'm sure i've felt fireworks with her. Does she need me though? Would I be able to live without her? Do I want her or do I need her? I don't get it. If two people want to be together than they should be. I don't need Ginny I want her. I broke up with her to keep her safe I'm sure I'm in love with her.

Harry bangs his head back against the tree. _I shoudn't be thinking about this right now. _Before he can change his thoughts a memory flashes in his mind back to his godfather.

"_So tell me about this girl that has your attention pup? Is she a looker?", Sirius asked while we were sitting in the library._

"She's bloody georgous...but she cries a lot." I drift off while looking at my lap.

"Ah... and you're not well versed in the crying woman...trust me kiddo I still don't know how to help a crying witch. I leave that stuff to old Moony...he's good with stuff like that."he replied.

"I mean I don't know. I lke her and shes beautiful and when we kissed..."

"You kissed her? You sly dog... more like me than I thought kissing older girls in school. Memories.." he interrupted and sighed with a goofy grin.

"Well she kissed me actually...and she was crying, but Sirius I didn't feel anything. You know how girls are always talking about feelings and that... well all I felt was...wet from her crying. I felt bad for her actually.." I drifted off.

"I see. She's not your one than I take it?" Sirius said after sipping from his tumbler and leaning back in his armchair.

"My one what?"I asked, frowing in confusion.

"Harry my boy... your one. The one person in this world that completes you. When you hold her its the most satisfying feeling of contentment and when you kiss her the world stops and you feel nothing but explosions in your very being. The one person you can share everything with, and you can laugh with and be happy with. That one person where you can be exactly who you are without fear of embarrassment because that one person sees beyond your flaws, that one person that just sees you. The one person who is your everything...at least thats how your father explained it" he drifted off in thought.

A few moments of silence passed before Sirius spoke again.

"You know I was about your age when I thought I was in love but found out I wasn't. You see this witch was beautiful and smart. Wickedly smart. I used to start fights with her because thats when I thought she was the most beautiful. I never pursued her though. You see one of my best mates thought he was in love with her. Well you can't break the code of mates. Just ain't right, but I fell for her and turns out she had a thing for me as well." Sirius said dejectedly.

Sirius was staring in the fire with a look of sadness crossing his features.

"One night in the Gryffyndor common room I was sitting on a chair just thinking. Thinking about what I was going to do. I couldn't stop the feelings no matter how much I tried. She walked in than...finishing up her prefect duties. She stopped and looked at me and I stared right back. It was like I couldn't stop myself. I stood up and crossed the room to where she was. We stood there for a few moments before I worked up the nerve and I kissed her. She was my first kiss and I hers..."a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What happend?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. I felt a spark and she did too but...it wasn't right. It wasn't the explosion your father said it would be. I felt nothing. She said the same and we both ended up laughing and ever since we were just friends. As a matter a fact our seventh year was when she found the one she was meant to be with. I'll never forget that look on her face when she walked in. It was a mix of confusion and contentment, just a look in her eyes and you knew she found her one." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Who was her one?" I asked with a feeling I didn't like creeping up my neck.

"Harry we were all kids too once. Lost in hormones and emotions. The one for that witch was one of the most magnificient wizards I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was my best friend from the start. His name was James Potter. Your father Harry." Sirius said with a look of shame.

"You kissed my mum? Did my dad know?" I asked standing up and starting to hypervenitilate.

"Yeah. He knew. I couldn't keep a secret from him. He was pissed for a few days but once I told him everything his exact words were "Padfoot, what you did broke our code of friendship but to be perfetly honest I can't blame you. It's hard not to fall in love with her, but to pay me back for the trust put in a good word for me. She may refuse to realize it right now but she's my one as I am hers."He was right because here you are. I have never seen a couple more passionate and in love as them together. They were unstoppable and just made for eachother. To the very end their love was the stongest I've ever seen." He said while lifting his glass in a toast to them both.

"How did he know? I assume they didn't kiss or touch eachother until they got together from the stories I've heard." I asked more confused than ever.

Sirius laughed and stood up getting ready to leave. "Easy. She pushed him in third year and called him an egotistical toerag with a head to big to fit through the door. He knew ever since she touched him. He was devoted ever since." he said with a clap on my shoulder as he made his way out the library.

Shaking his head of the memory, Harry ran his hand through his hair and stood. The sobbing had stopped but he could here the wizarding radio switching channels.

Making his way back into the tent, Harry saw Hermione sitting at the table listening to the song playing. They were all eachother had right now. She looked up as he came in and all he could see was hurt in her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a tangled mess. His best friend needed him right now. Thinking quickly Harry smiled and started to dance eventually pulling her up with him.

"Harry", she said while trying to stop him, but he just kept on. A few moments later she was smiling.

"Theres that smile." he said while spinning her out.

"Oh Harry.", she laughed a little when he pulled her back in.

It was that moment when he knew. '_No...'_

Holding her in his arms they both stared at eachother. '_It can't be.'_

With Sirius's words still ringing in his head. _It was like I couldn't stop myself..._

Harry bowed his head and kissed her.

Before he was lost to the sensation, there was just one word going through his head the moment their lips touched.

'_Fireworks.' _

End of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed the initial start up. Please let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello again. Welcome to chapter 2 of Exploding Fireworks. Now in the first chapter there was a review regarding an error I made and I just wanted to say thank you :) When starting the story I was debating on which way I wanted to write whether 1st person or 3rd. I decided on 3rd and tried to edit my mistakes before I originally posted it and I may have missed a few spots, but thank you to Haxler for pointing them out :) So for this chapter I'm a little unsure on which way I wanted to go with it and I felt that we needed to get some of Hermione's thoughts. So this chapter is more aimed towards her thoughts and feelings. Well let me know what you think I do appreciate input and also thank you to my other reviewer Pawsrule for telling me to keep going! Enjoy1

I do not own Harry Potter.

"No!", Hermione screeched as she pushed him away. "What are you thinking? How dare you! This isn't right! Harry Potter how can you even think that that was a good idea?You can't just go about kissing people! Especially when they are upset! Were you trying to cheer me up? Did you feel sorry for me? Ugh... you're supposed to be my friend! What about Ginny? You know she's back at Hogwarts pining after you...and Ron! What about Ron you know how i feel about him...or felt about him...or ugh I can't think straight...and why are you smiling? Do you have any idea what you've done?" she asked breathlessly.

Harry just stood there staring in wonder at her. He watched as her chest heaved as she gasped for air as she paced through her tangent. Sandy brown curls seemed to be flying around her as though it was trying to keep up with her thoughts. He watched her bite her lip in bewtween phrases and a slight twitch in between her brows as though she was sovling a puzzle. _"She's beautiful'_, he thought to himself. '_How did I not notice.'_

When she finished her speech and turned to look at him. He looked in her eyes and his breath was taken away. Her eyes looked at him in anger and disgust, but what caught his breath was a slight sparkle. Deep under the anger and betrayal he was looking into a fire, a burning fire that he'd never before seen ever grace those swirling pools of the finest chocolate. With that thought in mind he quickly took the few steps to her. Standing toe to toe they stared at one another.

Harry slowly reached his hand up to her cheek and gently brushed a stray curl behind her ear. Hermione gasped never looking away. She felt as if she were in a trance. Her thoughts so jumbled in her mind, she screamed in her head to run, to move to look away, to do anything, but she couldn't. It was as if her body was in a peacefull trance. Anticipation welling inside her to see what happens next.

"You're beautiful." he whispered softly while gently rubbing his thumb along her cheek.

Hermione's harsh gaze seemed to die away and curiousity was left in its place. She licked her lips and breathed out. His eyes flickered to her lips at the motion and he gulped. He brought his other hand to the left side of her neck and gently ran his fingers beneath her hair. He kept his eyes on hers as he slowly moved in and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. He pulled back after a moment never losing sight of her eyes.

It was as if a dam broke inside of her. Emotions twisting and swirling around inside of her wreaking havoc on her mind. Her brain shut down as if it couldn't process these newfound feelings fast enough. She tried to catch her breath but there wasn't enough air. His emerald eyes staring into her as if he was searching for all of her most hidden secrets. She closed her eyes in defeat and gave in to the feelings.

She brought her hands up to his shoulders and hesitantly placed her lips upon his.

Explosions formed behind both of their eyes as they kissed.

Harry's hand moved from her cheek to her hip, pulling her closer. Hermione sighed on his lips as she moved her hands to around his neck. Her fingers threading through the short hair she found there.

The most wonderful feeling of content washed over them both as they melted into the kiss even further. Harry being the more experience gently opened his mouth against hers and lightly drew his tongue across the seam of her lips.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, her lips parted and he invaded her mouth as if he was a starving man. The passion continued to grow as he devoured her in a kiss she had only ever read about in her mother's hidden stash of romance novels. She couldn't help but groan in pleasure.

That sound shot through Harry like lighning. His whole body lit in an electric heat he'd never felt before. He pulled her even closer still, bringing his other hand down and grasping the back of her shirt. His other hand running up and down her spine causing a shiver to run through her body. His hands together found the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up an inch to feel the skin of her back.

At the contact of skin on skin, Hermione's eyes flew open in shock. Her brain took that moment to resume its thoughts and she flew back away from him.

Harry looked at her in suprise and went to reach for her again but she backed away.

_'What have I done? Oh merlin, oh god what have I done?' _Tears welled up in her eyes as she quickly ran to the outside of the tent.

Harry just stood there catching his breath, trying to gather his thoughts. He sat on a bed nearest him and ran his hands throught his hair breathing heavily. Thoughts of chasing after her and thoughts of caution were battling in his head.

_'Just wait... we both need a minute to think...Well she needs to think...oh merlin those lips.'_

Outside of the tent, Hermione ran as far as she could. Once she reached the wards she stopped and fell to her knees. Breathing heavily and trying to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.

_'What have I done? How can I be so stupid. Think... damnit think Hermione!' _rubber her hands up and down on her bended thighs trying to even out her breathing. _'Breathe...just breathe.. ahh.. better. Now... what in the name of all that is merlin was that? Why did he kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? What about the others...Ron...ugh wait til I see him ..and Ginny...oh no poor Ginny! I've betrayed her! She can't find out! She will hex me! No worse she will kill me! Absolutely bloody kill me! OK...keep breathing...in and out...that's it... no need to hyperventilate...again...' _

Hermione wiped the last trace of tears from her cheeks and stood. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stood. Looking around the newest forest the'd found she began to pace. _'Right...time to be rational...well as rational as one can be when something completely unrational occurs!' _

Hermione stopped pacing for a moment and rubbed her temples. With a furrowed brow she continued to pace.

_'What could possibly have been going through his head? OK...from the beginning. I was sad...clearly because of an idiot...and Harry came into the tent and we danced. I assume he was trying to cheer me up becuase he's my friend and we are both out here alone and...wait that's it! Alone! We are both alone and lonely and have gone on without any other human interaction for months! That's it! It was just a normal reaction for two friends trying to pull through this... well dreadful nightmare really. I should've seen it before. He clearly misses Ginny and a moment of any kind of intimate action such as a dance or hug would clearly confuse him! Harry is just emotionally distraught at the moment. With everything that has happend I can't blame him for his emotional expression. He was clearly thinking of GInny and was just caught up in his thoughts!' _Hermione smiled at the success of unraveling Harry's actions, but frowned again in confusion.

_'Why did I kiss him back? I clearly have no feelings for him, I love Ron...don't i?'_

With a frustrated growl she fell to the ground with a _thump._ She sat in an indian style and place her elbows on her knees with her hands on her cheeks as she contemplated her own emotional distress.

_'First things first...Ron.' _she sighed._ 'Why do I seem to be so...so...attached to him? We can't seem to have a decent conversation without it ending in an argument. Why is it that we always seem to end up fighting? My parents never fought neither did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I suppose its just how we are. I'm pretty sure he has feelings for me. The whole thing with Viktor made that clear, but than again what was the whole thing with Lavendar? Was he trying to make me jealous? Did I misread the signals? I wish I would've paid attention when the girls were talking in the dorm. At least the signs that someone likes you. I guess I was always to busy with worrying over Harry...wait... don't go there... i'm nowhere near ready to think about that yet._

She sighed again and started breaking a nearby twig into pieces.

'_Maybe I'm not really in love with Ron. Not that I would know, I've never felt anything like it says in those ridiculous romance novels mum used to read, but those are just stories...well accept for that kiss...ugh focus Hermione! Ok...let's see... why do I like Ronald Weasley? He's good looking...I supppose in an awkward gangly kind of way, he's smart...sorta...he's loyal...well I guess not really after abandoning us out here...not to mention the other times. He's funny but doesn't take things seriously._

Hermione tried to think of good qualities but their weren't many. Everything she thought turned into a contradiction.

_AHA! He is excellent at wizards chess! Which is a completly barbaric game.'_

She groaned in annoyance and threw the last broken piece of twig to the ground.

_Hmm...Maybe i really don't have feelings for him. I mean he's rude, self-centered and pig headed and his eating habits leave a lot to be desired. How could I possibly be interested in someone who runs away when his friends need him most? _

_'What did I ever see in him?' _She sat in contemplation. Thinking through every memory and every argument they've ever had. Her eyes lit up in recognition as she finally realized her feelings.

_'He's safe. He's easy to read and I can anticiate his moves. He's 's not the unknown. He could never hurt me because I would always expect it'. _With this revelation she mourned the past feelings of a teenage girl crush.

_'Now that I've figured that out onto the kiss. Why did I give in so easily to Harry? Why couldn't I keep my head straight. It was a silly kisss for goodness sake...well a kiss that I felt down to my toes. Who knew Harry Potter would give her the kiss of her life? Her first real kiss as well...'_

She thought back to the way his hands had felt and the way the kiss had shot straight to her toes and felt likeliquid acid in her veins. The way her body responded so irrationally and how wonderful it had felt. The way his hair felt in her fingers and the way his body felt pushed against hers. How warm he was and how soft his lips were. She sighed dreamily, before shaking her head.

_'It was just a kiss',_ she thought firmly.

_'A kiss between friends. That's it! Harry just needed a comfort. I will just have to explain everything to him. How his feelings for Ginny clouded his judgement and parts of my own emotional messs. The hormones just went crazy. That's it... two lonely friends lost in a brieft emotional set back. It was just a kiss between friends. Everything can go back to normal.'_

With a final nod of her head, she stood and brushed her jeans of the dirt she sat in. She made her way back to the tent trying to shake off the feeling of doubt in her stomach.

Once she was near the entrance she stopped and took a deep breath before marching in.

Harry was still sitting on the bed and looked up when he saw her. He stood and ran a hand through his hair but made no move towards her.

They stood in an awkward moment of silenece.

"Hi.", he said with a sheepish smile.

"Hi." she said back and put her eyes to the ground. She could feel the blush working its way up her neck.

"We need to talk", they both said at the same time.

With a nervous laugh they both looked at eachother.

"You go first", Harry said with a small smile, returing to his seat on the bed.

Hermione strode across the room and sat at the table.

Taking a deep breath she started to speak,

"Harry I know why that kiss happend. It was because we were both in some sort of emotional distress and our hormones just took over. It was an accident. It's completly natural between to friends who are so alone out here. It was a comfort of sorts. Clearly your feelings for GInny came out and my own personal feelings were mixed in and it caused...well it caused..."she tried to finish.

"The kiss?" he supplied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! The kiss", she said while nodding her head vigorously.

"You think I kissed you because I miss Ginny?", he asked trying to see her logic.

"Well yes! It makes perfect sense really. You were caught up in an emotional overload...so to speak and were thinking of her and it just happend. Its a perfectly natural reaction to our current situation", she replied suddenly not to confident in her thoughts.

Harry sat back on the bed in complete shock.

_'How on earth did she come to that conclusion?'_

"Hermione...I didn't kiss you becuase of Ginny...I kissed you because you're you. I kissed you because you're beautiful." Harry said confidently.

"No No No. Harry listen. Your feelings for Ginny are coming out now because she's not here. Clearly you miss her and you feelings are confusing to the next nearest thing. Me. Its ok. We can pretend it never happend. It was just a kiss between friends. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. It's been a very stressful few days with emotions running high. Not to mention the locket screwing us up even more. It was just an accident and it won't happen again.", she said stubbornly ignoring the twinge of pain in her chest.

"but Hermione...", he tried.

"No Harry its ok. We won't talk about it again. Just a kiss between friends that's it. Now I don't know about you but I am both physically and mentally exhausted. I beleive its time to retire for the night, we do have to move again tomorrow. We can't stay in one place to long." she said while standing up.

"Goodnite Harry, I'll see you in the morning.", she smiled and turned to go to her end of the tent.

Shaking his head in complete wonder he said goodnite.

As they were both tucked into bed for the night, two completly different thoughts were racing through their heads.

'_She's completly mental! Missing Ginny? Kissing her because I'm distressed? Absolute bollocks!' _As he drifted away into sleep, Harry thought of different ways to show her that his feelings are genuine towards her.

On the other side of the tent. Hermione tossed and turned. She couldn't ignore the slight discomfort in her chest as she tried to deny her thoughts of him. Finally exhausting herself she began to fall asleep.

_'He called me beautiful...twice.' _were the last thoughts in her head before she finally found peace.

And that's chapter 2. Tell me what you think and I'm sorry if there is any errors. It's been a long week lol :)


End file.
